


on this winter's night

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Holidays 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Cookies</i></p><p>Felicity has an idea to enjoy the holidays with her favorite chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on this winter's night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

"I've got something holiday themed we could do, my lovely master chef."

Oliver turned from the window to face her, his expression politely bemused. When Felicity simply tilted her head at him, he raised a brow in return.

"You, do your thing by actually, you know, making the cookies," she explained, "then I'll do my thing, by making them look pretty."

"Sure you don't want to help me bake your cookies?" he teased and laughed when Felicity sent him a mock-glare.

"Not my cookies, our cookies!" Felicity threw back at him, while wiggling her fingers towards him. "Test your skill by making different holiday shapes, my love, and then I'll do the hard work with colored frosting."

Oliver gazed at her in open-mouth shock, his blue eyes wide. It was a look Felicity so rarely got to witness and savored it every time. Though, to be _fair_ , she was no stranger to the look in their bedroom, or any other room really, during their long break from Star City.

'T-the hard work?" demanded Oliver, his deep voice incredulous. "Honey, you think decorating is _harder_ than baking them?"

She didn't even bother to hide her snort. "How hard is it to burn them? For me? That's _easy_."

He laughed loud in shock, his head thrown back, and when the beautiful sound quited, Oliver huffed out a last few chuckles with a smile just for her and soft happy eyes.

"Alright," he agreed almost helplessly, "let's make holiday cookies."

"Let's," she said happily, kissing his jaw as he led her into the kitchen with a warm hand on her lower back.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
